ruinadeorumfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Mechanika
Nie Będziesz Dupkiem Pamiętaj że LARP to zabawa, przyjeżdżamy tu by się dobrze bawić ale także by umożliwić tą zabawę innym. Wszystkie inne zasady można zignorować gdy sytuacja łamała by tą fundamentalną zasadę. Mistrzowie Gry i Bohaterowie Niezależni Mistrzowie Gry (MG) Grę prowadzą Mistrzowie Gry, będący narratorami świata. Bohaterowie Niezależni (NPC) Są to oczy i uszy MG. Często to oni właśnie będą ukierunkowywać fabułę specjalnymi i opłacalnymi zadaniami. Język i pismo Z założenia wszystkie postacie mówią po Skandynawsku od urodzenia lub przybywając do Valburgu postacie doskonale znają ten język. Umiejętność czytania i pisania była w średniowieczu umiejętnością mało powszechną i przede wszystkim rozpowszechnioną w stanie wyższym lub niektórych zawodach (np. Duchowieństwo lub kupcy), jednak z założenia wszystkie postacie pochodzenia Skandynawskiego potrafią pisać i czytać Runy (Mechanika: Postać potrafiąca czytać Runy posiada tabliczkę deszyfrującą Runy którą rozumie tylko osoba której imię się na niej znajduje). Należy jednak pamiętać że w kulturze chrześcinańskiej umiejętność czytania nie jest równoznaczna z umiejętnością pisania. Waluta Choć przed upadkiem mało kto w Motali potrzebował pieniędzy a sąsiedzi wymieniali się towarami w naturze, to teraz pieniądz stał się nieodzowną częścią życia każdego nawet chłopów. W grze wyróżniamy 3 rodzaje waluty: *'Ore'- podstawowa jednostka płatnicza *'Korony '- warte są 50 ore Ponadto Ore dzieli się na tak zwane Siekańce czyli moneta przeciętna na pół lub ćwiartkę. Boskie Kryształy Mocy Jest to 6 kryształów w której bogowie zamknęli swoje moce. Gracze mają dostęp tylko do tych mocy kamieni które opisuje niniejszy punkt, a ponadto nie zaznają ni biedy ni choroby (zwolnieni są z obowiązku fabularnych posiłków, kosztu przetrwania zimy oraz posiadają pełną odporność na choroby). Aby korzystać z kamieni trzeba każdym z nich osobno zawładnąć . Opanowanie kamienia odbywa się tylko przy MG i po spełnieniu warunków poszczególnych kamieni. Próba opanowania kamieni może się skończyć śmiercią postaci! ' *'Biały Kamień Odyna - Kamień Wiedzy. Gracz który opanował kamień Odyna może raz dziennie zadać pytanie fabularne na które natychmiastowo otrzyma odpowiedź. Jednak należy dobrze przemyśleć pytanie bowiem nigdy nie wiesz jak kamień cię zrozumie. Aby Odyn użyczył swej mocy wymaga on 3 darów: Twego Oka, Serca własnoręcznie ubitego Trolla oraz Ofiary z Boskiej Broni. Kamień traci się wraz z przegraniem walki bądź ucieczką z pola starcia. Włókna z Wrzeciona Norn czyli sygnały od Przeznaczenia Każdy z was na pewno choć raz zetknie się ze znakami od Przeznaczenia. Lecz dostarczać znaki mogą różne osoby, czasem dostarczy ci je sama Norna a czasem przypadkowo spotkana osoba w lesie. Należy jednak w każdej sytuacji pamiętać co każda z nici może oznaczać. *'Czarne' - jednoznaczne ostrzeżenie o czyhającej śmierci. *'Czerwone' - oznacza ważne wydarzenie które może zmienić życie twojej postaci, nie wiadomo czy na gorsze czy na lepsze. *'Niebieskie' - sygnał że los jest ci przychylny, lecz nie wiadomo co konkretnie przyniesie. Nietypowa zdobycz, zdrowie czy choćby uniknięcie rany lecz dokładnie wiedzą tylko Norny Włókna mogą występować razem (np. tylko czarne) lub mieszane (np. czerwono-czarne oznaczające ważne wydarzenie które może skończyć się śmiercią postaci) Walka Walka odbywa się tylko za pomocą broni wykonanej w technologii bezpiecznej. Walki odbywają się z zachowaniem pełnego realizmu, co oznacza wszelkich elementów zapaśniczych. Strefy trafień obejmują całe ciało oprócz twarzy i krocza. W grze dostępne są dwa rodzaje obrażeń: *'Obuchowe' - są to obrażenia które zadaje broń tępa np. Buławy. *'Cięte' - obrażenia zadane przez wszelkiego rodzaju broń ostrą typu noże, miecze, topory. UWAGA pchnięcie bronią (sztychy) możliwe są tylko po pozytywnym zbadaniu waszej broni! ' Rany Rana powstaje po przegranej walce gdy wszelkie możliwości skorzystania z pancerza się wyczerpały. Za każdym razem ranę trzeba odpowiednio odegrać przez zatoczenie się, upadek, krzyki bólu itp. Ze względu na dwa rodzaje obrażeń, rany możemy dzielić na zewnętrzne i wewnętrzne. *'Zewnętrzne - są to wszelkiego rodzaju rany które powstały w wyniku uszkodzenia ciała lub odcięcia kończyn. Łatwiejsze do wyleczenia co wiąże się z krótszą rekowalescencją. *'Wewnętrzne' - rany ciężkie do wyleczenia bowiem nie doszło do przecięcia skóry. Przeważnie są to wszelakiego rodzaju złamania, uszkodzenia organów jak i krwotoki wewnętrzne. Rany tego typu są często śmiertelnie lub wymagają dużej rekowalescencji. Śmierć Postaci Śmierć postaci następuje wyłącznie gdy gracz otrzyma stosowne ostrzeżenie w postaci czarnej nici z krosna Norn. Śmierć postaci może nastąpić poprzez: *'Rany' - nie każda rana jest śmiertelna, lecz MG może orzec że rana okazała się śmiertelna. Nieleczona rana zawsze prowadzi do śmierci. *'Choroby' - nieleczenie chorób, zakażeń czy zatruć z zasady prowadzi do śmierci. Część chorób można wyleczyć tradycyjnymi metodami lecz te nieuleczalne potrzebują cudownej mocy Jabłek Idun. Uzbrojenie Broń Chłopstwa * Seax ' - (broń tnąca) długi nóż bojowy z ostrzem długości max. 40 cm. wykonane z otuliny. * '''Włócznia ' - (broń tnąca) Otulinowe ostrze na kiju dochodzącym do 3m. Używana do pchnięć lub cięć. * 'Maczugi i tępe narzędzia gospodarcze ' - ( broń obuchowa) otulinowa broń stylizowana na drewnianą a w niektórych przypadkach z elementami metalowymi (np. pług). Nie można wykonywać nimi pchnięć chyba że MG stwierdzi inaczej. Poza walką wykorzystywane do prac w polu. * 'Siekiery i ostre narzędzia gospodarcze ' - (broń ostra) ostrza siekier i narzędzi powinny być wykonane w technologi broni bezpiecznej. Służy ona do cięć. Poza walką wykorzystywane do karczowania lasu oraz plac w polu. * 'Łuk ' - (broń dystansowa) nie mogą mieć naciągu większego niż 15 kg. Strzały muszą być bezpiecznie otulone. Poza walką używane do polowań 'Broń Szlachecka ' * 'Miecz ' - ( broń tnąca) elitarna broń dostępna tylko dla bogatszych ludzi. Jako że w XII wieku dostępne były tylko miecze jednoręczne nie będą dopuszczane inne rodzaje takie jak dwu lub półtoraręczne. Miecz ma być wykonany w technologi bezpiecznej z płaskim srebrnym ostrzem, posiadać jelec i przeciwwagę. * '''Broń Paradna - do tej kategorii zaliczamy wszystkie mocno zdobione topory, buławy, młoty, włócznie itp. 'Magiczne Uzbrojenie' Na tą kategorię składają się wszelkie części uzbrojenia posiadające magiczne właściwości. W skład tej kategorii wchodzi także uzbrojenie Asów i Aniołów. *'Gungnir' - włócznia Odyna. Rzucona zawsze trafia w cel, ponadto przysięgi składanej na Gungnir nie można złamać bowiem kończy się to śmiercią. Mechanika: jako że nie można używać wszelkiego rodzaju włóczni jak oszczepów, rzut Gungnirem wykonuje się za pomocą słownej deklaracji w kierunku konkretnego gracza. Ponadto włócznia ta omija wszelkie rodzaje zwykłego pancerza. *'Tyrfing ' - miecz wykuty przez Dvalina i Durina których Król Svarflami zmusił do wykucia miecza zdolnego przeciąć na pół kamień młyński. Miecz jednak jest przeklęty bowiem za każdym razem gdy zostanie dobyty ktoś musi zginąć. Jednak upadek Valhalli zmnienił moc klątwy. Bochoć raz dobędziesz miecza, moc miecza sprawi iż umrzesz w najmniej spodziewanym momencie. Miecz jednak został podzielony na 3 części, a tego gdzie się one znajdują najmądrzejsi mieszkańcy nie wiedzą. Mechanika: każdy cios tym mieczem omija wszelkie rodzaje tarcz i pancerza zwykłego. *'Boskie Bronie' - jest to wszelkie uzbrojenie wykonane z Huldajarnu. Przeważnie nie posiadają specjalnych magicznych cech ale z biegiem czasu potrafią się w nich takie wykrztałcić 'Tarcze ' Tarcze wykonujemy ze sklejki oraz zabezpieczonymi brzegami. Każda tarcza musi być odpowiednio pomalowana w herb rycerski albo symbole rodu. 'Pancerz ' Wzory pancerzy muszą odpowiadać epoce gry (maksymalnie koniec XII wieku). Może być wykonany z metalu, wełny, skór lub materiałów skóropodobnych. Mechanika: przy trafieniu krzyknij tyle razy "Pancerz" ile razy pozwala Ci zignorować dany rodzaj ochrony i walcz dalej *'Przeszywanice' - wykonane z wełny, materiałów wełnopodobnych lub lnu, odpowiednio wypełnione i pikowane. Doskonale chronią przed bronią obuchowa lecz nie chroni przed każdym rodzajem ostrego oręża. Ten rodzaj pancerza pozwala zignorować dwa ciosy bronią obuchową *'Skórznie' - wykonane ze skóry lub materiałów skóropodobnych. Umiarkowanie chronią przed atakami ostrym orężem lecz nie chronią przed bronią obuchową. Skórznia pozwala zignorować jeden cios bronią ostrą. *'Pancerze metalowe' - wykonane z metalu pancerz doskonale chroni przed każdym cięciem lecz mnie chroni przed bronią obuchową. Zaliczają się do tej kategorii pancerze typu kolczuga, lamelka, hełmy itp. Ten rodzaj pancerza chroni przed dwoma atakami bronią ostrą lecz nie chroni przed atakiem uzbrojeniem obuchowym.